Entre asesinos de dragones y una fina lluvia
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles&one-shots. Uno era casi un pirómano, otro era despistado, la más pequeña acomplejada, la otra una stalker, otro era emo-nostálgico y el último un narcisista. El departamento DragonSlayer-Lockser a veces era todo un caos.
1. Cena de año nuevo

LOL. Debí esperarme más tiempo antes de subir esto, como otro año más, por ejemplo. Ni~ modo~.

¡Pues, hola otra vez! Aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro proyecto, totalmente fumado como me gustan las cosas, de nuestro BROTP crackesco(?) favorito. Okno, creo que solamente a mí me gusta. ¡EN FIN! Esto vendría ser un conjunto de drabbles&amp;one-shots, así como los colores más o menos.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por mero amor, y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Y con motivo de las súper explotables fechas pasadas, les dejo el primer one-shot. Cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, mentada de madre, lo que sea, es bien recibido.

Reviews?!

* * *

**Entre asesinos de dragones y una fina lluvia**

**#1: Cena de año nuevo**

La cena de año nuevo era lo que más se esperaba en el hogar Dragneel &amp; cía., para abreviar. Después de todo, ésa sería la primera fecha festiva que los Dragon Slayers, llamados así por razones desconocidas, y Juvia Lockser pasarían juntos en el departamento que habían alquilado.

En un principio la idea les había parecido un poquito —muchísimo— desagradable, tanto que habían terminado peleando como críos en frente del arrendatario por ver quién se quedaba con el jodido departamento, jalándose el contrato y casi rompiéndolo en pedacitos.

Después la idea —y los dos ojos morados de Natsu— de dividir los gastos entre todos les había apaciguado.

Y entonces ahí estaban, el 31 de Diciembre, encerrados en el departamento preparándose para la cena.

Juvia se colocó los guantes de cocina, comprobando el calor del horno, Sting había comprado un pavo relleno en señal de santísima paz. Ésa iba a ser la cena de año nuevo, acompañada de unos postres que la Lockser y Wendy prepararían.

Todo sonaba perfecto, hasta que un tal "Natsu _destroyer_ Dragneel" sonaba en los planes, él por ningún motivo debía aparecerse en la cocina, u ocasionaría un accidente de proporciones épicas.

—¡Yo también quiero ayudar! —chilló el pelirosa apareciéndose en el marco de la puerta.

Instintivamente todas las miradas se clavaron en el Eucliffe, que las había sentido como dagas filosas. Sting sólo pudo carraspear.

—Natsu-san… eh… ¿cómo debería decirlo? —balbuceó nervioso—, no hace falta que nos ayudes. Juvia-san y Wendy-chan tienen todo controlado. Inclusive Rogue puede aquí.

—¿Eh? —sonó la voz desilusionada del Dragneel—, qué aburrido.

—Creo que Natsu-san puede ir colocando la mesa —intervino Wendy con tono amable, pero dubitativo a la vez.

—Entonces eso haré —asintió contento—, la cristalería está en la vitrina, ¿verdad?

_La cristalería_, cristalería, _el jodido cristal_.

Todos sudaron frío de inmediato.

—Sí —respondió la menor llorosa, en un estilo cómico.

Luego de que Natsu desapareciera del marco de la puerta, todos suspiraron pesadamente.

—Juvia-san —la llamó seriamente Sting—, ¿hay platos y vasos de repuesto?

—No.

—Rogue, compras de último minuto —avisó el rubio resignado.

El Cheney sólo suspiró, saliendo del departamento con su compañero. Con muchísima suerte todavía habría un paquete de desechables en alguna tienda abierta.

**x-x-x**

Natsu sacó todo contento los platos y las copas de la vitrina. Por alguna _extraña razón_ nunca lo dejaban cargar cosas de cristal o cerámica, cuando iba a casa de Lucy ella siempre se alarmaba y parecía querer cuidarle las manos a cada momento, y en algunos otros lugares Erza se encargaba de aplacarlo a golpes.

Inmediatamente una copa resbaló de su mano, quebrándose en el piso.

—Ah...

Gajeel, que miraba los especiales telenovelescos de fin de año, levantó la mirada curioso; mientras que en la cocina las dos mujeres suspiraban resignadas.

—¿Qué hiciste, Salamander? —preguntó.

—N-nada —respondió poniendo un rostro gatuno—, yo sólo llevo esto a la mesa.

El Redfox enarcó una ceja, observando los pedacitos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo. Luego rió socarronamente.

—De verdad que eres idiota.

—¡Yo no soy idiota!

—No deberían pelearse —sonó de la vocecita de Wendy, que cargaba una escoba y un recogedor—, los accidentes también suelen pasar, Gajeel-san.

—¿¡Ya lo ves, tarado!? —gritó el Dragneel abriendo los brazos, dejando caer toda la cristalería.

Después de todo el ruido provocado por los platos y las copas rompiéndose, un incómodo silencio se situó entre los tres presentes, sólo hasta que los tiernos lloriqueos de Wendy comenzaron a escucharse.

—¿¡Dime si eso no es ser idiota!? —reclamó Gajeel.

—¡E-eso fue tu culpa! —respondió alzando un puño—, ¡tú me distrajiste!

Mientras los dos discutían por quién era más idiota, Juvia salió arrastrando los pies de la cocina, con otra escoba y otro recogedor en las manos; los hombres de inmediato la miraron con cautela, Juvia era tan dulce, tan tierna por las buenas, pero por las malas podía llegar a ser aterradora nivel Erza.

—Natsu-san, mejor coloca las velas.

Pero Juvia también podía llegar a ser ingenua a veces.

El pelirosa rápido corrió de vuelta a la vitrina, sacando de un cajón unas velas de un rojo chillón y unos candiles para colocarlas. La tarea no era tan difícil: agarrar la vela, agarrar el candil y ensamblar en el huequito correspondiente. Hasta él lo _debería de hacer bien_.

Gajeel, aún en la sala y sin la intención de ayudar en lo más mínimo, se sobó la panza. Ya comenzaba a sentir hambre. Sin que lo notaran, caminó con paso sigiloso hacia la cocina, quizá podría pellizcar algo de lo que los demás habían hecho. Su mirada recorrió el lugar inspeccionando: sólo había una ensalada de manzanas, una pasta aún cociéndose y el pavo en el horno.

—Esto se ve jodidamente crudo —se quejó subiéndole la temperatura al horno.

Luego salió como si nada.

Natsu colocó los candiles con las velas puestas en la mesa, _demasiado cerca_ del ventanal. Habían puesto el comedor cerca de ahí porque tenían una perfecta vista de la ciudad, y también _"para hacer cada comida más amena con un bonito paisaje"_, había dicho Juvia.

Hasta habían comprado unas bonitas cortinas de color celeste con nubecitas que a ella y a Wendy les habían gustado.

—Ah, tengo una idea —sonrió el pelirosa.

Casi en cámara lenta, tomó un encendedor que se había quedado convenientemente por ahí, prendiendo una por una las velas en súper slow motion, y después yéndose a la sala a ver la televisión con Gajeel.

Unos minutos después la más pequeña del departamento levantó el rostro, percibiendo algo extraño en el aire.

—¿Pasa algo, Wendy? —preguntó Juvia curiosa.

—Huele a algo quemado.

**x-x-x**

Para cuando Sting y Rogue detuvieron el coche a unos metros del edificio, un camión de bomberos había subido una escalera y con una manguera de presión intentaban sofocar una enorme llamarada que salía de uno de los departamentos.

—Me pregunto qué idiota incendia su departamento éste día —se rió Sting.

Rogue sólo agudizó la mirada, contando los pisos del edificio y los ventanales a ver cuál era.

—Sting, es nuestro departamento —dijo pasmado.

—¡¿Q-qué cosa?!

Después vieron a sus compañeros sentados en una banqueta, Wendy y Juvia llorando a moco tendido y Natsu y Gajeel señalándose acusadoramente mientras se gritoneaban.

—Mierda…

Pero al menos habían conseguido los platos desechables.

Final feliz: no.


	2. Graylandia

Miren quién ha regresado. ¡Lo lamento! Tuve un bloqueo con respecto a ésta historia.

Aunque ya tengo idea de los siguientes capítulos, espero pueda darme un tiempo para actualizar. La inspiración me quiere atacar cuando más ocupada debo estar. Quizá éste one-shot no sea el más gracioso que hayan leído pero espero les guste.

¡Agradecimientos a todas las personas bonitas que dejaron comentarios! *corazones, corazones* ;3

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Entre asesinos de dragones y una fina lluvia**

**#2: Graylandia**

_La habitación de Juvia siempre debía permanecer cerrada._

Era como una especie de norma en el hogar. Por alguna extraña razón Juvia no quería que _nadie_ entrase a su habitación, y por alguna otra extraña razón _nadie_ sentía la suficiente curiosidad como para atreverse a abrir la puerta.

**Hasta ése día.**

Wendy se colocó frente a la puerta de Juvia, abriéndola como en cámara lenta. Era _día de limpieza_ en el departamento. Todos se hacían cargo de algo —inclusive el destructivo de Natsu lo intentaba—, con única excepción de Juvia, que en esos momentos debía estar en una entrevista de trabajo.

—_Wendy-chan, sólo tú puedes entrar a la habitación de Juvia_ —había dicho la peliceleste antes de irse—, _s-sólo no la juzgues extraño._

Por tal motivo, Wendy había decidido limpiar la habitación de Juvia.

Una luz cegadora flasheó el rostro de la menor y podría haber jurado que una brisa hizo mecer su vestido. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Entrar a la habitación de Juvia era como entrar a una nueva dimensión.

—G-Graylandia… -san —la peliazul balbuceó, temblando.

Gray Fullbuster era un modelo de la Weekly Sorcerer. Físico tremendo y sonrisa arrogante. Juvia parecía estar alucinada con él, por no decir _peligrosamente obsesionada con él_.

Pósteres que tapizaban casi toda la pared, fotos en marcos distribuidos por toda la habitación, cuadernos forrados, ropa, peluches, productos varios, básicamente cualquier objeto con el rostro de Gray podría ser fácilmente encontrado ahí; sin mencionar también en las pilas de revistas de la Weekly.

Wendy sostuvo con fuerza la escoba y el recogedor, de repente no se sentía capaz de entrar.

— ¿Qué cosa, niña? —Gajeel apareció por un extremo del pasillo.

—E-es que… la habitación de Juvia-san…

La menor lloriqueó apuntando hacia dentro. Gajeel enarcó una ceja con repentina curiosidad, desde el día de la mudanza no había vuelto a ver ésa puerta abierta, pero por lo impresionada que Wendy estaba algo raro debía haber dentro.

Sólo necesitó asomar la cabeza para entenderlo.

—Ésa mujer está loca.

— ¿Quién está loca? —la voz de Sting que salía de su habitación llamó su atención.

El moreno sólo apuntó al interior de la habitación, por lo que el rubio también echó un vistazo

—A-ah…

— ¿Tanto escándalo por una habitación? —Rogue los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Calló en cuanto Sting lo empujó a mirar.

— ¡No es justo! —la voz chillona de Natsu apareció por último—, ¿por qué todos están reunidos sin mí, eh?

—Cierra la boca y ven de una vez —Gajeel le contestó.

Natsu caminó hasta la puerta de Juvia, asomándose antes de que cualquiera le dijera. Inmediatamente hizo ademán de vomitar.

— ¿A Juvia le gusta ése calzoncillos de mierda? —volteó a ver a los demás.

—Pues no creo que tantas fotos sean porque lo quiere matar —ironizó Sting.

Sin preguntar más Natsu se aventuró a poner un pie dentro de la habitación. Luego otro y otro. Se sentía como un astronauta pisando la Luna por primera vez.

De pronto Wendy pegó un chillido.

— ¡Natsu-san, no! —inclusive su cabello atado en dos colitas se alzó.

El Dragneel había abierto un cajón e inspeccionaba qué había dentro.

—Oye, oye —Sting captó su atención—, Natsu-san no creo que eso esté bien.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó serio—, ustedes también quieren saber qué más hay aquí.

Gajeel y Sting se miraron por breves segundos, antes de entrar imitando los mismos pasos tontos de astronauta de Natsu. En el marco de la puerta, Rogue sólo rodó los ojos.

—Conmigo no cuenten —dijo cruzado de brazos.

— ¡Oye Rogue, atrapa!

Natsu le arrojó algo con fuerza, por lo que sus reflejos lo llevaron a atraparlo antes de que lo golpeara. Inmediatamente el Cheney se percató de algo extraño, el _objeto_ era demasiado _suave_ como para haberle provocado algún daño. _Lo miró_.

Eran unas pantis a rayas blancas y celestes con el rostro de Gray y un montón de corazones rosas. Rogue casi se desangra al verlos bien.

—Ahora eres tan culpable como nosotros —Natsu se rió.

ɞ

Durante la cena todo mundo actuaba extraño. Rogue no podía verla a los ojos sin sonrojarse, Wendy temblaba como esperando algún regaño, y en cuanto a los otros tres, actuaban sospechosos.

Juvia frunció el entrecejo con confusión. ¿Habría pasado algo mientras no estaba?

—Por cierto, Juvia —Natsu se animó a iniciar la conversación—, ¿cómo te fue en la entrevista?

—Juvia no está segura —murmuró, con la cuchara en la boca—, decir _"vivo con cinco personas que no son ni de mi familia"_, ¿cómo la hace ver?

—Como una persona desesperada —concluyó Rogue.

—Juvia pensó eso también —suspiró apenada.

—Ah, Juvia-san —de pronto Sting la llamó entusiasmado—, leí que en la Weekly Sorcerer están buscando nuevos fotógrafos, ¡si les muestras las fotos que escondes en tus cajones seguro que te contratan!

Todos en la mesa quedaron en silencio, por debajo varias patadas llegaron a la espinilla del rubio.

—Espera —Juvia procesaba la información—, ¿cuáles fotos dices que vieron?

Por las buenas Juvia Lockser era una chica muy dulce y amorosa, pero por las malas podía ser una bestia.

—E-eh, quiero decir —observó a los demás. Todos habían desviado la mirada desentendiéndose del tema—, ¡es culpa de Natsu-san! —le apuntó con su dedo.

— ¡¿Eeeh?! —el Dragneel escupió su bebida en el rostro de Gajeel—, ¿mi culpa? ¡Fuimos todos! ¡Rogue incluso agarró tus pantis, Juvia!

El Cheney casi se ahoga con su bocado.

— ¡E-eso fue por tú me las arrojaste! —se defendió después.

Juvia apretó los puños, con la mirada gacha pero visiblemente sonrojada hasta las orejas. Un instante después todo en la mesa salió volando.

ɞ

Al día siguiente Juvia había salido temprano del departamento, pero había dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta en todo su magnífico esplendor. _Era una trampa._

Natsu se detuvo afuera, contemplando la habitación con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

— ¿Quieren entrar? —lanzó la pregunta.

—Paso —Sting que pasaba cerca se sobó su ojo morado.

— ¿Rogue?

—No soy tan estúpido para caer otra vez —él también se sobaba su nariz de Rocky.

—Tienen razón —el pelirrosa se sobó todo el rostro.

Los dos ojos morados, los cachetes inflamados, los labios hinchados y un diente flojo; habían sido el saldo de la noche anterior.

_Ah sí_, es que Gajeel se había olvidado de comentarles que Juvia había sido parte de una pandilla en sus días de Instituto.

— ¡Chicos! —la voz de Juvia sonó de pronto, asustándolos.

— ¿S-sí, señora? —Natsu hizo un saludo militar.

Sting y Rogue permanecieron quietos, desviando las miradas.

Sorpresivamente, la Lockser irradiaba felicidad por cada poro.

—Juvia siguió el consejo de Sting-san y fue a la Weekly Sorcerer —comenzó a narrar. Los tres prestaron atención—, ¡Juvia va a poder trabajar con Gray-sama! ¡Juvia es la mujer más feliz de toda la galaxia! —saltó, con un aura de corazones esponjosos a su alrededor.

Los tres suspiraron. Al menos algo bueno había salido de todo eso.


End file.
